farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Bully-Bully-Bully
Bully-Bully-Bully is the 13th and Final Episode of the third series. This marks as the 39th episode overall, and as such, it's the series finale. Plot Owl finally returns to White Deer Park with Hollow to find Bully, and the Rat Pack all prepare to take over White Deer Park. Fox and the others are glad to see Owl and Hollow back again. Owl felt selfish when she asked Adder about getting her a mate, unaware that he was killed by the rats. Adder forgives Owl, knowing the innocence in his question. Spike thinks by the thought of the rat's plan to eat a fox that Bully will kill them all, but Plucky thinks that they can surprise by forcing the rats into the pond, swim along the stream, come out of the boundary fence and reenter the park from wherever they like. Fox agrees and they get ready. All that is left for Plucky is to tell Mossy to go find Laird and inform him that the animals need help defeating the rats. Even when Speedy and Whistler meet up with Owl and Hollow, they all fight against Bully and the rats. Even Weasel and Measley come to help with Rollo, Fido & Cleo. Hurkel tries to be kind to Bully for fighting him, but he is bitten by the nose. With the weasel's help, Rollo stares at the rat who manages to escape, teeth bared. Laird thinks the park will be different. Despite his legacy not to listen, Mossy tells him that he needs help. "Who is the leader?" he asks. "You are! You are!" his friends say. Laird then agrees that they can stamp on the rats. Mossy climbs on across Laird's face and onto his back and they ride off! Bully tries to eat Toad, but he is whipped down by Spike. Toad is let go by that result, and he's happy when Mossy, Laird and the other stags arrive in a stampede. What a lot of rats they have killed! Fox tells Bully to make his choice - either he can gather what is left of his rats together and leave the park or they will keep on fighting until there is not a single rat left alive, except Spike. Bully tries not to let that happen by letting more and more rats come, but his pink tail was bitten off by one of the baby weasels, unbeknownst to him. It is Cleo! "Have you dropped something?" she asks. Along with Weasel, Owl, Hollow, Toad, Hurkel, Whistler, Adder, Friendly etc, they all laugh and smile at such a funny sight! Bully tries his best to persuade the rats to come, but they all laugh too! Brat retreats with Bully to stay with the nice human-beings who will look after them. Toad promises Spike that he will never be with them. He makes new friends with the animals of White Deer Park. At the Stone Circle, Fox brings some good news to the animals. "I asked you all here to this place," he says, "cos there's something I want to say. We've run our battle against the rats. White Deer Park is ours now. We can live here in perfect peace and practice the ideals we've brought here from Farthing Wood. Our troubles are over, for the time being anyway". But he brings some sad news. He says he is old and tired and decided it is time for him to step down as his new leader. His decision is final. His old friends are sad, but Fox says Plucky will be the new leader. Ranger agrees that through Plucky as Fox's grandson all the animals will have a direct link with the original spirit of Farthing Wood. "All right, if that's the way you want it," he says. "It is," Fox says. But then Trey comes. Vixen has thought Trey was taken away, but he says The Warden has mended his leg and put him in another park, not far from there. The walls and fences are pulled down and moved. They have mended White Deer Park and the other park into one great big park, twice the space. Trey says he is cured and will not be bad-tempered anymore, even though he still doesn't like weasels, much to Weasel's saying "what a cheek!". There will be plenty of room for both Fox and Trey. "This is wonderful news", smiles Fox. Even though he is very old and tired, Trey will show him the tour of the new park. As they leave, Plucky is left in charge. He thinks that as the animals get tired and thirsty, they can go down to the pond for a drink where the stream will not be poisoned and will be fresh, and then go to their nests and burrows and sleep. They can explore their big new park tomorrow and plan how to live together in peace and harmony in the true spirit of Farthing Wood. They all agree to it! Trivia * Some scenes from the first series are used from Plucky's thought of the direct link with the original spirit of Farthing Wood. Even Badger was in some of them. * No stock footage was used because Hurkel is bitten on the bottom by the rat in the different scene. Category:Series 3 episodes